neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Y2
Y2, Year 2, or Year 2000. What happened in Neopia? January 11th January - The Fleye pet is added as a winner of the Christmas Pet Competition. This pet later became the Buzz 25th January - The Neopian Times releases its first edition. 25th January - The Polypup pet is added, this pet later changed to the Gelert February 8th February - The Battle Magic, and the Defence Magic Shops open. 10th February - The Peophion is added, however only 1,000 are released 21st February - The first Neopian Beauty Expo is launched 29th February - Safety Deposit Boxes were added 29th February - The Treasure Map game is released 29th February - Pets can be equipped for the Battledome March 8th March - The Wishing Well is added 8th March - The Soup Kitchen is added 16th March - The Neolodge opens its doors for the first time 21st March - Sick Neopians can now visit the Hospital. April 2nd April - The Neopets office moved to the US 5th April - The Pet Central page was added 13th April - You can now adopt 4 pets! 15th April - The Easter Bunny, later the Cybunny was added. 25th April - The Pet Spotlight is added 28th April - The Tigren (later the Acara) was added May 8th May - The Health Food Shop is added 9th May - You can now paint your pets Purple] 10th May - Neopets hits 500,000 owners! 25th May - The Zafara and the Blumaroo are added as pets June 6th June - The Forsyth pet becomes the Bruce 7th June - The Techo is made available to adopt 22nd June - The Flotsams and Jetsams get a makeover 29th June - 1 Million users! 29th June - Dice-A-Roo is added 29th June - The Mynci is added for you to adopt July 5th July - You can now create a Moehog 5th July - You can now use your Nerkmids at the Alien Vending Machine 10th July - The Cybunny is added 13th July - The Cerpull becomes the Tatsu. It later becomes the Eyrie 13th July - The Scorchio gets a make-over 14th July - You can now adopt a Poogle 18th July - The Lupe gets a makeover. 18th July - The Badeek gets a makeover. It later becomes the Kacheek 19th July - The Polypup becomes the Gelert 19th July - The Tigren becomes the Acara 20th July - Your pet can now become ill :( 24th July - The Fleye evolves into the Buzz 25th July - The Frogstomp becomes the Quiggle 26th July - The Macy Gray becomes the Kau 26th July - There are 2 million pets in Neopia August 3rd August - Mystery Island is added 4th August - The Site Spotlight is added 10th August - The Kougra arrives in Neopia 15th August - The Tick Tack Merchandise and Tropical Fruit shops are added. 16th August - Dr. Sloth arrives in Neopia 16th August - The Space Faerie blesses Neopia with her presence 16th August - The Island Mystic is available to be visited 17th August - The VirtuPets Adoption Agency arrives 18th August - There are now 2 million Neopians! 23rd August - The JibJib becomes the JubJub 23rd August - Dubloons are introduced 24th August - You can now create Grundos 24th August - The Stock Market is launched 29th August - You can now get interest at the Bank 31st August - The Cooking Pot is added 31st August - The Usul gets a make-over September 1st September - More styles arrive in Neopia. These include Ice, Stone, Strawberry, Cloud, Checkered, Fire, and Sketch 5th September - The Faeries get a makeover. 6th September - The Uber Faeries get a makeover 7th September - The Garden Centre is added 12th September - You can now visit the Gallery of Evil 21st September - The Black and White Paint Brush becomes Skunk Paint Brush 22nd September - The Stock Market is launched for the 2nd time 22nd September - Paint Brush of the Stars (Later the Starry Paint Brush), and the Speckled Paint Brush are released 25th September - The Korbat gets a makeover 26th September - The Nimmo gets a makeover 27th September - Your pets can now have a pet! Petpets arrive. 29th September - The Trading Post is launched October 2nd October - The Training School is open to your pets 2nd October - Faerie Quests are now random 2nd October - The Hunt for the Battledome Plot begins 2nd October - The Spce Map is added 5th October - The RoboPet shop is added 5th October - There are now 3 million Neopians! 5th October - The Spotted Paint Brush is released 6th October - The Koi is discovered 6th October - Maraqua is discovered 9th October - You can now do Underwater Kitchen Quests 18th October - Halloween World is added. This has since been renamed Haunted Woods 19th October - You can now complete Esophagor and Brain Tree Quests 19th October - Checkered Paint Brushes are released 20th October - Your pet can now have a Spooky Petpet 23rd October - The first opponents for the Battledome appear 24th October - Toys can now be broken 26th October - 5 millions pets in Neopia 27th October - The JubJub gets a makeover 29th October - The Peophin gets a makeover 30th October - The Tuskaninny gets a makeover 30th October - The Aisha gets a makeover 31st October - The Acara gets a makeover 31st October - The Kiko gets a makeover November 1st November - The Zafara gets a makeover 3rd November - The Shoyru gets a makeover 7th November - Guilds are now released 8th November - Spooky [[Treasure Maps are added to Neopia 9th November - Underwater Treasure Maps are released 9th November - Secret Laboratory Maps are released 9th November - The Skeith gets a makeover 11th November - The shops now restock 8 times an hour 13th November - Your pet can now visit the Coffee Shop 15th November - Neopets is 1!! 15th November - The Wocky gets a makeover 16th November - The Bruce gets a makeover 28th November - The Christmas Paint Brush appears in Neopia December 1st December - The first Advent Calender begins 4th December - The Ice Caves are added 5th Decemper - The first Morphing Potion is added, Red Aisha Morphing Potion 6th December - The Neggery is added 7th December - Neopian Standard Time is introduced 18th December - You can now get a Robot Pet 23rd December - The Quick Stock feature is added 31st December - The Neopedia is added Category:Time